


On Me

by Dekadenz_S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S
Summary: 标题来源是你花以前给你哼推的黄歌庆祝你哼主动发糖，无证驾驶一下是上上次花的进球奖励（？）
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	On Me

**Author's Note:**

> 【以下是垃圾话时间】上次写哼花车的时候我在腰疼膝伤心态爆炸，这次写哼花车，我碰巧又是腰疼膝伤心态爆炸。何以解忧唯有炖肉，但这次炖得实在不香，见谅。这车卡了太久了写一半突然有点虐，对不起，我给圆回来了。  
其实最后写砸了，但我懒得抢救了，再次道个歉。  
写的时候受到很多在听的歌的影响，包括你花推的那首on me，“When we making love, you better put it all on me”，还有Sabbra Cadabra里的几乎是宣泄式的枕上情话，“I don't wanna leave you, I never wanna leave you anymore”，还有我的脆皮鸭创作最爱BGM：  
touch the flower made of skin  
love the sinner and the sin  
let me feel you deep inside  
live forever never die

拉拉纳在听到敲门声的一刻从床上跳了起来。这样的敲门声只能与一个人联系起来，熟悉又急切，像某种约定的暗号。他打开门，亨德森就站在那里。“克洛普没找你谈话吗？”

“Boss说明天再谈，今晚先休息。”亨德森简单地抱了抱拉拉纳的肩膀，带上房门。外套上清新的寒气混合着淡淡的古龙水味道，拉拉纳把脸埋在他的队长肩上，细细呼吸着那股让他安心的气息。他伸手逆着亨德森刺人的胡茬向上拨去，一直抚摸到眼角的皱纹。他抬眼凝视着那张脸，面前的男人看上去比他还要苍老和疲惫，灯光落下来照着亨德森脸上的皱纹和胡茬把这一切刻得更加分明。

“亚当。”

拉拉纳继续端详亨德森堆满细纹的眼角。

“亚当？”亨德森抓住了他的手腕，“看什么呢？”

“没什么……”拉拉纳轻轻揉了揉亨德森头顶那团乱掉的金发，“老啦。”

他踮起脚尖亲了亲亨德森的嘴角，被对方一把揽住后颈狠狠吻回来，咬他的嘴唇迫开他的牙关让他一时有些慌乱。亨德森的胸膛抵着他，逼得他步步后退，直到后背撞在墙上。“胡说八道，”在心满意足地吮吸够那双嘴唇之后，亨德森附在拉拉纳耳边轻吹一口气，“我看你是不想要今天的进球奖励了。”

“什么？”

亨德森直视着今晚进球功臣的眼睛。“进球奖励，”他的手从对方身侧下滑，找准拉拉纳臀上最柔软的地方捏了一把，“我们说好的，你忘了？”

拉拉纳着实怔了一下，才明白过来他在说什么。一直带笑凝视着对方的那双棕色眼睛，一转避开了亨德森的目光，躲闪着垂下去，睫毛一颤一颤。“太久了，我差点就不记得了。”

带着些凉意的手指从衣摆下钻进去，触碰到腰间肌肤的时候，拉拉纳不由自主地一缩身子。亨德森看在眼里，一面笑，一面恶意地继续划弄那处敏感的皮肤。“想要么？”

拉拉纳狡黠地眨眨眼睛。“你觉得我会拒绝吗？”

在得到答案的一刻，亨德森抬手把恋人身上那件贴身的上衣向上掀起，露出铺着大片纹身图案的线条漂亮的腰腹，再往上一卷，诱人的粉红色乳头就裸露在他手边任由他把玩。他低下头，含住拉拉纳的耳垂肆意舔舐，听着对方的呼吸声渐渐重起来。他很少有被拒绝的时候，无论是在训练后回到家，客场大胜之后的酒店房间，假期一起出门回程路上的车后座，或是马德里那个让他们终身难忘的夜晚，他们总归会耳鬓厮磨肢体纠缠，一同陷进欢愉的深渊直到精疲力尽。只有很少的时候——在拉拉纳心情低落又总在躲避他的关心的时候——他才连想要用身体安慰对方的念头都落空，夜里躺在同一张床上的时候，他把手探进男友的睡衣里，每次都被抓着手腕沉默而坚决地推开。

但这次不一样。依靠拉拉纳那粒进球艰难扳平曼联的激动情绪还在翻腾，他们如果不做点什么，都不知道该如何度过这个夜晚。亨德森用指尖戳着拉拉纳已经挺立起来的乳头，舌尖在他的颈侧勾画，拉拉纳轻喘着不自觉地挺了挺腰，两个人都感觉到了对方下身的硬挺。亨德森拦腰抱起了拉拉纳，把他放到床上，拉拉纳扯下那件碍事的上衣，裤子滑落到刚刚挂住胯骨的危险高度，一片诱人的风光就在灯光下一览无余。

亨德森的喉结动了动。“今天是你的进球奖励，亲爱的，”他一面脱着衣服，一面目光无法从拉拉纳的腰胯间离开，“你喜欢怎么做就怎么做。今晚最重要的是要让你舒服。”

长裤落到地上的一刻，一瓶润滑从口袋里滚落出来。亨德森捡起那瓶润滑，把揣在口袋里的套子也一并拿出来。他扑到拉拉纳身上，肆意地舔吻那副胸脯，尖锐的虎牙刮过乳头时，拉拉纳稍稍躲开一下，一双手环上他的脖子：“不许咬。”

好，那就用唇舌去尽情吮吸撩拨，从锁骨到胸脯到腰侧，舔吸的色情声响和最直接的肌肤刺激都让人脸红心跳，解开运动长裤的抽绳将敏感的胯部和小腹裸露出来，只需粗糙的舌头沿着胯骨的走向轻轻一滑，身下的人身体和叫声就一起酥了。这时候再将长裤连着内裤一起脱掉，亨德森有意地略过了对方已经迫不及待地耸立起来的下身，分开拉拉纳的双腿去舔吻大腿内侧那处最敏感细腻的肌肤。拉拉纳发出一声舒服却未被满足的呜咽，像是饥饿的猫喉咙里滚出的声音，索求着更多。他抓住亨德森抓在自己大腿上的手，向着未被照顾到的阴茎引去。手掌触到的地方已经变得湿滑，亨德森跟着拉拉纳的引导抚弄着那里，探出舌尖去舔舐囊袋。直到手心里的触感已经滑腻一片，他才拧开润滑剂的瓶盖，朝着拉拉纳臀瓣间试探。

扩张的同时他探身上前，再次吻上那双嘴唇。他的手指在拉拉纳的体内探索搅动，细碎的亲吻和爱抚展平了恋人因为下身的些许不适而微微皱起的眉头。亨德森一点点试探着摸索到那个甜蜜的位置，稍稍屈起手指对着那里揉弄，拉拉纳在他身下半闭着眼，仰起头叫出声来，被吻得水光湿润的嘴唇间吐出急促的喘息。“哦宝贝你真辣，”亨德森低下头在拉拉纳的下唇上一吻，“永远都是这么辣……我真想现在就进去……”

拉拉纳用膝盖轻轻撞了撞他的腰。“那你进来啊。”

“会弄疼你的。”亨德森把第三根手指挤进去，看着身下的人咬住了嘴唇，“再等等。”

终于扩张得差不多了，亨德森戴上套子，躺下来，让拉拉纳转过身去背对着他。他伸出手臂把心爱的男人圈在怀里，轻轻咬着拉拉纳的后颈，从后面进入那个熟悉却让他期待已久的位置。即使他们已经做过那么多次，那里还是一如既往地紧致，在进入的一刻，亨德森就发出一声满足的低吟。他动了动胯部，试探着向还未展开的更深处推进，抓着拉拉纳的腰，早已经硬得胀痛的阴茎在拉拉纳的体内顶弄起来。拉拉纳喘息着扣住他的手腕，跟着他抽插的动作微微耸动着腰胯。更多的吻落在肩膀上，亨德森一面吻着，一面温柔地抚弄拉拉纳的前胸和腰腹。被拉拉纳枕在颈下的那只手臂勾在他身前，指掌都能将那片胸膛的每一次起伏感受得一清二楚。等到那紧致温暖的后穴已经足够舒展，足以迎接他的每一次动作，亨德森翻身过去，将他的恋人压在身下。借着这个体位，他附在了拉拉纳耳边，前胸贴上对方的后背，用手指细细抚着拉拉纳腮边的胡须，过一会缓缓开口，语气半是调情半是认真：“你知道的，Adz……这不仅仅是你的队长给你的进球奖励。我爱你。”

拉拉纳转过脸来，对上亨德森带着情欲的温柔视线。“我也爱你，Hendo……我想要你。”

他们再次交换了一个吻，随后两副身体才重新开始碰撞，从缠绵到激烈，胯骨碰在臀瓣上，带着身体交合处润滑剂被搅出的水声一同响动。还有两个人的喘息——亨德森的手指掐着拉拉纳的上臂，那里明天一定要留下痕迹了但是没人在乎——他们只是肆意地喘息着呻吟着，向着快感的巅峰一路上行。

亨德森的眼神掠过拉拉纳线条漂亮的脊背，这副身体他想看到就能看到的日子还有多久？越是不想去想这件事——只是在和心爱的人滚床单而已为什么要在这种时候想起这些——这个念头就在他被情欲搞得昏沉的脑子里逐渐清晰，清晰得让他胸口钝痛。他能做的并不多，于是一次一次用吻和身体交缠宣示爱意的时候，他只能尽可能地把一切都疯狂地倾注给那个人。拉拉纳说他老了，没错，那个血气方刚的乔丹亨德森老了，那个轻灵又放浪的亚当拉拉纳也老了，年岁、伤病和心底深埋的痛苦都会如数变成刻刀磨石，把两个人消磨成现在的样子。有些东西是无法补偿的，就像拉拉纳在伤痛里失去的时光无从弥补，而他又总觉得自己那时做得不够好，因此于心有愧。岂止是那时，他至今仍觉得自己给拉拉纳的不够多，永远照顾不周，永远没法完全触及爱人的心中所想。拉拉纳能全身心地爱着他扑在他身上，但他不一样，队长的关注和精力被无处不在的各种事情牵扯得七零八落。那是他的责任，也正是因此，终究有些事他做不到。好在他们现在还能在曼彻斯特的酒店里肆意地做爱，接吻，说情话——但他终归想给那个人补偿更多一点。什么都好，身体的慰藉也好。

他退出来，轻轻拍了拍拉拉纳的臀部：“换个你喜欢的姿势吧。”

拉拉纳转过身来，抬头就看到亨德森挂在下眼睑的些许泪光。“Jord？”他坐起来，手指擦过亨德森的眼角，隐约的不安让他立刻张开双臂抱了上去，吻了吻亨德森的颈窝：“怎么了？”

“我没哭。生理反应而已。”亨德森喘着气，迷离的声音里也听不出什么，“刚才差点就到了……”

他当然知道那样的拥抱是两人一贯的安抚对方的肢体语言，也知道拉拉纳大概能猜到他在扯谎。他伸手沿着拉拉纳的背沟一路抚摸下去，挑逗地抚摸拉拉纳的臀部和完全被撑开的穴口。“继续吗？”

拉拉纳骑跨到亨德森的大腿上，抓过枕头让亨德森靠着，随后扶着他的阴茎，缓缓坐下去。他扶住亨德森的肩膀，动着身子，自己去找那个能触及那个甜蜜的点的角度。试探了片刻，他抬起头发出一声餍足的呻吟。亨德森也乐意交出主动权，伸手再次拨弄起拉拉纳已经泛红的乳尖，跟着他身体起伏的动作，不由自主地喘息起来。他们相互拥抱的手臂，将对方拉入自己怀中抱得越来越紧，直到亨德森的脸颊贴上了拉拉纳已经汗湿的胸口。拉拉纳用手臂紧紧环着他的脖子，在他身上忘情地耸动着身体，半闭起来的眼睛目光迷离。亨德森疯狂地亲吻他能吻到的每一处肌肤，或是汗水淋漓的胸口，或是饱满的胸肌，或是红润的乳尖。拉拉纳近乎失神地抓着他的肩膀，颤抖的呻吟里还夹杂着破碎的带着哭腔的语音：“Jord……我……我不想离开你，永远……都不想……”

“我也不想离开你……”亨德森靠在拉拉纳一片潮红的胸口，大口呼吸着那里让人安心的熟悉气息。他抓住拉拉纳的腰侧，挺身向上顶弄，反复冲击着柔软内壁的最深处，退回来又磨过体内的敏感点。拉拉纳在他身上纵情地放声叫了出来，亨德森知道两个人都快到极限了，于是更用力地挺身来回抽插。拉拉纳身子一颤，低下头把脸深埋进亨德森的肩膀，靠在那里，喉间发出意乱情迷的呜咽。抓在亨德森肩上的手彻底汗湿，此刻那双手在恋人的肩上微微痉挛着。亨德森感受到了溅在他身上的液体的温度。他没有停下来，翻过身将拉拉纳反压到身下，继续在对方因高潮而紧缩的后穴里抽插，感觉得到每一处肠肉都在快感的侵袭下绞紧。怀抱里的人颤抖着几乎要哭出来，亨德森也失神地呻吟出来，不久就被下身传来的强烈刺激推向顶峰。他伏在拉拉纳身上，两个人相拥着剧烈地喘息，直到呼吸渐渐平静，他们才离开对方的身体，躺下来，再细细交换一个绵长的吻。

仅仅这样去宣泄爱意，还不够吧。亨德森把拉拉纳抱回自己怀里，拨弄着他汗湿的头发。一切还是在好起来的，不是吗。所以更多的暗涌该被明言，更多的关心该给那个独自承受了太久的人。沉默着或者只是一夜贪欢，都还远远不够，都还担不起珍惜这个词。

是石头该要开花的时候了，是时候了。

***

“我和亚当的关系有多亲近，这不是秘密——我们的家人也是如此。不只是那粒进球为我们点燃了曼彻斯特，他的全部表现都是如此。

“他依然健康而强大，一如我一直了解的他的样子。”

**Author's Note:**

> 最后那段来自你哼的采访，自译，我过度解读了一下，在没有交待更多背景和前情后文的情况下，大家可以自由心证23333


End file.
